


You're Blushing Again, Cas

by G_Ardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Almost smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Musicals, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Ardis/pseuds/G_Ardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak lazily scrawled his name on the signup sheet in late September to be a part of the makeup crew for the winter musical, he was only doing it for the credits; art majors had to participate in something “artsy” on campus each semester.  He honestly had no idea that come December he would be in such a unique situation.<br/>Castiel admired the lavish costumes that the department had made while anxiously biting his bottom lip when his heart stopped suddenly.  Dean Winchester, the openly bi, senior, musical theater god was standing in front of him in very little clothing and holding out his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Blushing Again, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU prompt on Tumblr and it had been on my mind for weeks so I had to write it.  
> I had no idea how to describe the makeup or costume properly so if you're curious you can always just google "The Lion King Broadway Scar" or whatever if you'd like to see what it's supposed to look like.  
> yeah thats all i have to say

When Castiel Novak lazily scrawled his name on the signup sheet in late September to be a part of the makeup crew for the winter musical, he was only doing it for the credits; art majors had to participate in something “artsy” on campus each semester.  He honestly had no idea that come December he would be in such a unique situation.

Sometime early November, Castiel was prepping a blank canvas on the easel in the middle of his dorm room, secretly thankful that juniors could opt for a single room, when he heard his laptop ding with the message of a new email. He rubbed his hands on his beige smock and went to read the message.

He hummed appreciatively when he read the title: **The Lion King: Makeup Crew reminders.**   Castiel took out his planner and wrote down the dates of the dress rehearsals and all the shows.  He scrolled down further and was pleasantly surprised to see that they’d assigned the character Scar to him.

Castiel quickly began to look up reference photos for practice with a small grin on his face.

Two and a half weeks later, Castiel set up in the dressing room with the rest of the other makeup artists three and a half hours before the first show.  His chair was right beside a comfier looking chair in front of a huge mirror with a piece of paper taped to the top corner that read: Scar.  He looked at his orderly assortment of Ben Nye and Mehron cosmetics that was laid across the desk underneath the mirror.  Castiel fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his sweater as the cast slowly started to pour into the huge dressing room dressed in full garb, searching for their characters name on the mirror.

Castiel admired the lavish costumes that the department had made while anxiously biting his bottom lip when his heart stopped suddenly.  Dean Winchester, the openly bi, senior, musical theater god was standing in front of him in very little clothing and holding out his hand.

Castiel shakily grasped Dean’s hand and shook it politely.

“I’m Dean Winchester or Scar, whichever you want to call me.”  He made himself comfortable in the chair besides Castiel, looking completely at home.  He had a smirk on his face, as if he knew he had flustered Castiel.

“Castiel Novak.”  Castiel swallowed, eyeing his costume.

The costume department had opted out of making a shirt with patterns on it, and had drawn the patterns on Dean’s bare chest instead.  The structure that wrapped around his torso left very little to the imagination.  Castiel decided to put on his professional persona to hide the fact that he was very intimidated.

Castiel placed his foot on the bottom of Dean’s chair, and boldly spun it to face him. He studied Dean’s grinning face, mapping out his plans and picked up the face paint to begin.

“Aren’t you going to use a drape so you don’t mess up my costume?” Dean asked confidently, motioning to the other artists who’d draped cloth around their designated cast members.

Castiel knew he was trying to embarrass him.  “I don’t make mistakes.”  He stated bluntly, looking at Dean through his lashes.

“Oh, ok.” Dean seemed surprised, not expecting that sort of response.  He recovered quickly and the easy smile returned again, “Tell me about yourself, Cas. You know, since we’ll be spending so much time together.”

Castiel felt his ears grow hot at the new nickname, and threw all of his focus in covering Dean’s face with paint.

“I’m a junior majoring in Art, specializing in Painting.  I’m 20.  I have absolutely no idea what I want to do once I get out of college.  I hate country music.  And I like cats.”  He felt like he was reading off an autobiography.

“Cats, huh? You seem like a cat person. It’s kind of cute.”

Castiel frowned slightly as he reached for a brush. Was Dean Winchester trying to flirt with him?  He ignored the tingling feeling in his stomach and began painting on the eyebrows.  Somehow, Dean took the silence as his turn to list off facts about himself.

 “See, I’m majoring in Theatrical Arts and I’m 21.  I want to work on Broadway someday.  I have a younger brother who’s geeky.  And I’m single.” He winked, which caused Castiel to blush.

“You’re blushing, Cas.”  He annoyingly pointed out.

“You’re talking too much.  I’m trying to concentrate.”  Cas had to focus on not tripping over his words after Dean’s comment.

“Just trying to keep up the conversation since we’ll be spending a lot of time together.”

“You keep mentioning that.”  Castiel tried to keep up everything Dean was throwing at him.

“You don’t have to deny it, Cas.”

“Deny what?”  Cas frowned deeply, hovering the brush over Dean’s eyes. Dean closed his eyes immediately from experience, yet he refused to stop talking.

“You’re looking forward to spending time with me. It’s ok, Cas.  I get that from a lot of people.”

Cas was thankful that Dean’s eyes were closed; otherwise he knew that Dean would be making fun of the flustered look on his face.

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t not say it.”

“You think too highly of yourself.”

“Come on; I’m attractive, you’re attractive, we should be enjoying our time together.”

Castiel suddenly felt insanely hot underneath his sweater and his brush stilled in front of Dean’s face.

Dean noticed the pause in the artist’s work and cocked an eyebrow, dutifully keeping his eyes closed.

Cas had no comeback so he continued to work in silence. When he set down his brush, Dean opened his eyes again to smile smugly.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Cas picked up a different brush to work on Dean’s face and didn’t respond.

“Hey, be glad you were assigned me. You could have gotten Nate.” He waited for Cas to raise the brush so he could nod towards someone in the back, “I’ve heard he’s even more annoying than me.”  Dean flashed a smile, “Hard to believe, huh?”

Castiel tried his hardest, but couldn’t resist a small smile, “I can’t imagine anything worse.”

Dean shrugged good-naturedly, “See, I’m not so bad.”

He attempted to nudge Cas slightly but Cas easily dodged the elbow and laughed, “You’re not as slick as you think.”

“I guess you’re good looks are distracting me.”

Cas stared with wide eyes, blushing again. He shook his head timidly and reached behind Dean to pick up a smaller brush.

“You’re blushing again, Cas.  How many times is that now?”

Cas’s ears felt as if they were on fire, “Shut up. I-I need to do your, um, mouth n-now.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously but relaxed his mouth obediently.  Cas swallowed hard as he outlined Dean’s full lips with paint.

“You’re still blushing, Cas.” Dean murmured softly through the side of his mouth when Castiel was busy dipping the brush in paint. It earned him a sharp slap to the knee. He didn’t move his mouth again until Cas was finished.

Cas sat back in his chair and sighed, “Done.”

Dean grinned, “You’re not doing my hair?” He was tested Cas again.

Castiel shook his head in mild frustration, “I’m on makeup, not hair.”

“I kind of figured.”  He gestured to Cas’s messy hair.  Before Castiel had the chance to defend his hair, Dean continued, “Are you staying to watch the show?”

“Maybe.”  He shrugged.

“You should.”  Dean stood up, looked in the mirror and gave a low whistle, “Damn, Cas.  You really don’t make mistakes, do you?”

“I’m good at what I do.”

“Way to be humble about it.”  Dean sent him a knowing smile.

Cas took the bait, “Well, you would know so much about that.” 

Dean turned to go towards the hair crew who were patiently waiting, “If you do stay for the show, I’ll be the one with the funky headpiece.”  He winked and walked away waving, “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel smiled softly at the retreating figured. He quickly decided that he would indeed stay for the show, so he packed up all of his cosmetics and slipped into the theater to find a seat in the back.

**

During intermission, Cas was quietly meandering through the crowd in the lobby.  He felt a tap on his arm and turned to face a stagehand that looked up at him meekly, “Are you Castiel Novak?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Dean Winchester said he wanted you to meet him in the dressing room after the show.”

Cas felt the back of his neck heat up, “Did he say why?”

The stagehand shook her head, “No, sorry.”

“Thanks, anyways.”  He smiled politely at her as she left.

Castiel’s heartbeat quickened at the list of endless possibilities of why Dean wanted to see him after the show. He didn’t have much time to worry though because the lights soon flickered, telling the patrons in the lobby that the intermission was nearly over.

Cas returned to his seat and impatiently waited for the show to end.

**

Cas stood and clapped with everyone else at the end of the production.  He wasn’t really surprised that it had been wonderful.  He had already seen Dean in previous productions and knew that no one rivaled his talent.

He unfortunately got stuck in the throng of students while exiting.  Some were walking slowly, discussing the musical, some had stopped in the middle of the lobby to hug friends, and some were rushing to leave, mostly likely having forgotten about a project due in the morning.

He carefully slipped past elbows and shoulders until he reached the door labeled: **Cast and crew only**.

When he walked into the dressing room, it was completely empty and the lights were off.  Only the light seeping underneath the door to the lobby and the door to the showers was entering the room.

“Dean?”  Cas turned around, wondering why he was standing in an empty room.

He heard the room to the showers open and light flooded the room.  He saw Dean walk out in only sweatpants, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

“Are you allergic to shirts?”

Dean laughed, “No I just wanted to make sure I got rid of all the makeup before I put a shirt back on.  Thanks for coming, by the way.  Did you enjoy the show?”

Cas noticed Dean slowly inching forward. He tried to keep his eyes off of Dean’s bare chest, “You did wonderful.  I thought it was a really good performance.”  He took in a sharp breath when Dean stopped inches away from his face. He could see the water dripping down the side of Dean’s face from his hair.

“You’re blushing again, Cas.”

He didn’t have time for a good comeback because Dean’s hands came up to clasp Cas’s face and he pulled their lips together.

Castiel was pretty sure he stopped breathing all together at that point because he was kissing Dean fucking Winchester, or rather; Dean fucking Winchester was kissing him.

Not wanting to waste a precious moment, he ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair and gripped it tightly at the base of his head. Dean let out a low moan as his hands slid Cas’s sweater up, prompting him to remove it.

Once the sweater was out of the way, Dean swiftly lifted Cas up.  He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and _holy shit, Dean fucking Winchester was strong_.  Dean set Cas down on the nearest desk, his back pressing up against the mirror. Dean stepped between his legs and rubbed his thighs in an intoxicating manner. 

Cas leaned his head back against the mirror while Dean pressed kisses along his sternum and clavicle and began sucking small bruises on his neck.  Cas whimpered when he felt Dean bite down.

“Shh, baby it’s ok, I got you.” Dean kissed the bite gently, and kissed his way back up to Cas’s mouth.

Castiel was pretty sure he’d never been kissed like that in his lifetime.  Dean tilted his head and tugged Cas’s bottom lip between his teeth, earning him another groan from Cas.

Cas let his hands explore Dean’s strong chest and they finally rested on his upper back, splaying across the expanse of muscle.

“Dean, please.”  Cas whispered breathlessly.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

He didn’t have to respond because he already felt Dean pulling at his zipper.

They both heard voices approaching the door to the dressing room and they froze.  Cas slipped off the desk, rapidly trying to put his sweater back on.

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “See you tomorrow, Cas.”

And then he was gone, leaving a disorientated makeup artist standing in an empty dressing room.

The main door opened and two other people from the makeup crew walked in to grab makeup they’d left behind. They never paid attention to the man in the sweater who was fruitlessly trying to fix his overly messy hair. They never even noticed the red tint that seemed to reach every part of his body.  They simply retrieved their belongings and left, leaving the flustered man alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before soooo that was me ducking out of it. im sorry :(


End file.
